cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Epiclesis
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Epiclesis is a country founded by fleeing Celtic Thomists and Molinists who were escaping persecution on behalf of other academics. They settled in present-day Epiclesis so as to continue their numerous theological arguments uninterrupted. History On the 26th of March, 2008 the world's Theology departments collectively expelled the Thomists and Molinists from their midsts for being divisive. The warring groups became united in their anger at this treatment and set off for the Faroe Islands. They found a land perfectly suited to their needs, which were simple: constant bickering. They named Ogden Chichester, esteemed (in his own mind) Hermeneutist, as their leader. Shortly thereafter the country was invaded by Lynchy. The invasion caused sheer panic throughout the land. Chichester and his advisers fled. The advisers chose sabbatical, and Chichester went to the one place no one would ever expect to find a senior tenured member of faculty: the classroom. Several days later, the anarchic riots in the streets subsided and the previous regime restored. There was much jubilation in the streets until Chichester began to lecture on the role transitive and intransitive verbs can have in understanding certain passages. Soon the people became too bored to possibly attend the ceremony, and Chichester was left to edify only the most doughty of onlookers. Epiclesian involvement in the BLEU-Continuum War On August 14/15, Epiclesis was attacked by three nations from The Templar Knights, when TTK, Global Order of Darkness and the Frontline Formation Coalition declared war on the Christian Coalition of Countries. The three nations were Manussa, Molonlabea, and the Hellenic Empire. Almost instantly, they knocked out command and control, destroying the ability of the government to effectively govern; rioting and anarchy swiftly followed. However, Chichester and the entire Department of Theology were already in a special government bunker complex, having foreseen this possibility. The military, after establishing communications, remained loyal to the Chairman. The first few days of the war were purely defensive as Chichester also worked the diplomatic channels aggressively. Few soldiers were deployed after the first day, and new structures were built in Epiclesis to give the military a boost. This seemed to work, and by the last two days of the war, Epiclesis was able to send one of its attackers into anarchy, and had managed to take considerable amounts of money from the attackers, both when they attacked and when Epiclesis retaliated. Peace came with the Epiclesian military having acquitted themselves of their earlier disastrous showing on the first day. The attackers from TTK showed themselves to be formidable and honourable warriors, and Ogden Chichester was able to negotiate peace. The process of rebuilding began almost immediately. Government and politics The Nation of Epiclesis is ruled over by Supreme Chair of the Theological Department. Presently that office is held by His Magnificent Prolixity, Ogden Chichester. The Supreme Chair is technically an absolute monarch with wide and sweeping powers. But in practice he rules by consensus by chairing a committee of other faculty members. The Departmental Committee is composed of various Theologians from every specialty. Each committee member takes a particular portfolio, such as defence or foreign relations in addition to their theological specialty. Epiclesis possess a nobility, the Academic Class. The lowest rank is Undergraduate, and Supreme Chair of the Department is the senior-most rank. Attainder is possible until one reaches tenure, and then the person is untouchable except by God. The next class in Epiclesis are the Staff. These faceless members of society run the bureaucracy and the economy, and are taken for granted on a routine basis by the Academic Class. The final class in Epiclesis are the peons, sometimes called plebes. The Academic Class isn't quite sure what these people do, in fact, they're only vaguely aware they exist. Political Parties Membership in political parties, called factions in Epiclesis, are open only to the Academic Class and those members of Staff who work directly for them (in practice, the Staff member is assumed to be a member of the same faction as her Academic). The two largest factions are the Thomists and the Molinists, who have equal representation on the Departmental Committee. Foreign relations and armed forces The Nation of Epiclesis maintains string ties with its neighbours in the Christian Coalition of Countries, and is particularly close to its strong ally, Demiria. On the 8th of July, 2008, the Nation of Epiclesis was elected by the Christian Coalition of Countries to hold the portfolio of Minister of Foreign Affairs. As Head of State, Chichester exercises those functions. Geography The capital city of Anamnesis is located on Vágar island.